Cunber
Cunber (クランバー) is an ancient Saiyan who was originally an inhabitant of the Prison Planet ruled by the Harmony Gods before being freed by Fu who was the descendant of Demigra. After been freed from his imprisonment, Cunber would later join the Absalon Empire and became a loyal servant to Kansei and Lord Erion. Cunber's goal is to destroy both Shido Itsuka and Broly because they are both the legendary Super Saiyans in Universe 7 and wants to gain their power. He is also called the 'God of Obliteration'. Cunber serves as the secondary antagonist throughout Season Five in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality An ancient Saiyan, Cunber is an extremely malevolent and destructive individual who sought to destroy all life in Universe 7 and shows no compassion towards any living being, including his own race. Cunber also demonstrates a rather violent and savage behavior, befitting of him being called the "Evil Saiyan" by Fu. Another interesting part of his personality is described by Akumo: "He is a killing machine. He desires to bring death and devastation towards any living being across the 1st Multiverse. He shows no mercy towards his enemies and will kill on sight. He is destruction personified nothing more." Cunber is also a very cold-hearted person and tends to show no sympathy or empathy for other people he is working with. He can be also very arrogant towards others as he intends to mock his opponents before finishing them off. Cunber is a complete monster as he possesses no positive feelings or thoughts and wants to simply destroy all of the universes from the 1st Multiverse. Cunber also possesses an extreme willpower as he will not stop until all of his enemies are dead and wants to extinguish the entirety of the universes before him. Cunber also demonstrates an extremely sadistic side to him as he enjoys torturing the Absalonian Saiyan Soldiers meant to sedate him and killed them all without any hesitation in which he laughed at their corpses. He also took great delight into slaughtering and destroying many planets on a massive scale. Cunber also shows an extreme obsession over death as he seems to enjoy killing and eradicating his enemies and likes to torture his enemies to death. He also wants to bring death to the entirety of Universe 7. But despite this, Cunber does possess some morals as he admitted to having some respect towards Goku and Vegeta for their battle. He also demonstrated respect towards Shido Itsuka and Yamoshi for being the Legendary Super Saiyans in Universe 7. He is also extremely loyal to his masters as he is shown to be very respectful towards his master Kansei and also to Akumo who is the Allfather of the Saiyans. Powers and Abilities As an ancient Saiyan, Cunber is one of the most powerful beings in the 1st Multiverse as his power is said to be even superior to that of a God of Destruction. He possesses power comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God and is stated that he could easily kill a God of Destruction in battle. Cunber is also one of the strongest soldiers in the Absalon Empire, second only to Akumo. Cunber in his base form is able to fight on par against both Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and Broly in his base form (Who is slightly superior to that of his ancestor Akumo himself). He was also able to easily defeat Frieza who is a God of Destruction. His power level is about 2,150,000,000,000,000,000,000 Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Cunber is said to possess unfathomable amounts of physical strength to the point that he is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan Strength and can easily defeat any God of Destruction. Cunber was able to easily beat God of Destruction Frieza in a contest of brute strength and can easily destroy a planet with a flick of his finger. Cunber is able to easily beat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form with just a punch. Absolute Strength: Cunber is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Cunber is able to easily lift planets from their orbits and shatter dimensions with his punch. Superhuman Speed: Cunber possess a tremendous amount of superhuman speed to the point that he can transcend time itself and can easily surpass the speed of a God of Destruction. Cunber was able to get from Planet Namek to Planet Earth while flying in a matter of seconds. He was able to easily compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Absolute Speed: Cunber''' can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. Cunber can move at infinite velocities, allowing him to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. '''Superhuman Durability: Cunber was able to demonstrate an extreme amount of physical resistance, being able to endure many attacks from his opponents, even godly attacks. Cunber was able to easily endure Beerus's Sphere of Destruction and was unfazed by attack. Godly-Ki Mastery: Cunber can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Cunber gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan God 4 transformation. Planet Destruction: Cunber can destroy an entire planet and everything in it. Universe Destruction: Cunber can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Nigh Omnipotence: After achieving the Super Saiyan God 4 transformation, Cunber wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Cunber can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Cunber is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Punishing Counter '''- When the opponent attempts to attack, Cunber turns around and back kicks them in the face. He then moves behind the opponent and blasts them away with a Désastre Eraser, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Corruption - Cunber is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This causes Shido to went inverse and transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan: Berserker form. * Energy Nullification '- Cunber is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Like Beerus and Goku, Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Cunber. * '''Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. * Obliteration before Destruction - Cunber produces a eclipse like aura and then says "Death Awaits.". ''After saying this, Cunber punches the opponent in the stomach and then launches a large energy sphere in which it incinerates the opponent. * '''God of Obliteration's Rampage '- Cunber attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Cunber's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Désastre Eraser - Cunber creates his shadows hands, using them in addition to his actual hands. Each hand creates a ball of dark ki before combining the four into a larger sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave afterward. * Obliteration - Cunber extends his hand and by saying "Obliterate" he throws a powerful blast that destroys his target, leaving nothing but dust. This attack can destroy even ghosts. This is Cunbers variation of the Destruction technique and its even more powerful than the Destruction technique. ** Energy of Obliteration - Cunber utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Obliteration '''- Cunber coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Obliteration Ball - Cunber combines two Energy of Obliteration orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Wrath of the God of Obliteration - Cunber holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. * Sphere of Obliteration - Cunber creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Red Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Power Ball - Cunber is able to create a power ball, allowing him to channel Blutz Waves and take on the Great Ape transformations. Transformations Evil Saiyan Cunber obtained this form, when utilizing his true power. Cunber uniquely possess the "Evil Saiyan" state. Being the Evil Saiyan he is surrounded by an extremely malicious aura that can cause other Saiyans to become Super Saiyan: Berserk or the User of the Legendary Super Saiyan lineage causes them to transform into the 'Legendary Super Saiyan: Berserker state. His dark aura can be stretched and shaped into a myriad of solid constructs, such as large, shadowy hands. Cunber retains his Evil Saiyan traits when utilizing his transformed states. In this form, Cunber can easily overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 4,300,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Cunber achieved this form, presumably during the battle against Yamoshi. In it, his skin changes to a lighter complexion, his hair turns golden, can produce a golden aura, and his eyes turn green. Unlike most Saiyans whose hairstyle changes drastically once entering this form, Cunber's hairstyle remains the same, apart from his front bang appearing to lift up slightly to the right and sharpening in shape. Also unlike other Saiyans, Cunber has visible black pupils within his green irises when turning Super Saiyan. Cunber's power has increased to the point that he is easily far more powerful than a Super Saiyan God and has achieved 'Super God-Ki'. In this form, Cunber can easily overpower both Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and Broly in his Super Saiyan C-Type form. His power level in this form is about 107,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Cunber achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, his hair spikes out more wildly than usual and he loses his eyebrows, instead being replaced by a very pronounced brow ridge. Noticeably, the aura he produces is not a flowing golden one like the form's other users, but instead he retains his usual aura: a column of solid black ki with a red inner area that crackles with black electricity. Cunber's power has increased to the point that he is superior to that of his Super Saiyan form. In this form, Cunber can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 322,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3: Full Power Cunber achieved this form, after mastering the full-power of the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, his muscles bulge further while gaining protruding veins about his body and his eyes become blank akin to a berserker-state. The intensity of this form's energy is so great that upon entering it, it causes his shirt to be shredded from his chest. It is also stated by Shido that Cunber's power surpasses that of Golcova in his Hidden Potential Unleashed form. In this form, Cunber can fight on par against Shido in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 806,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Golden Great Ape Cunber achieved this form, by utilizing the Power-Ball technique in order to create a Blutz wave moon while in his Super Saiyan form. Unlike other Golden Great Apes, he has an unusual orange tinge to his fur and is much larger than usual. In this form, he can unleash Mouth Blasts that are sustainable, even be used in a sweeping nature take out more than one target in one pass. Despite his massive size, he becomes even faster in this form. He also retains full rationality in this form, able to clearly talk and fight with no impeding to his normal battle tactics. Cunber's power has increased to the point that he is stronger than Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form, Cunber is able to fight on par and then overpower Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 1,209,375,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God 4 Cunber achieved this form, while performing and completing the Super Saiyan God ritual in his Golden Great Ape form. Much like the regular Super Saiyan God transformation, This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. When this transformation is used, reality around it in a 40m radius, everything outside that raidus stops in time, it throws out mana that turns into ki that turns into mana constantly, it changes the color to inverted colors outside the 40m radius as marking where the time is stopped, it can technically move at the speed of instant quite faster as it uses instant transmission. Cunber has the same appearance as a regular Super Saiyan 4, but his fur, hair and tail is pure-red and has a fiery aura around him. Cunber also gained a red sparkling aura, similar to the True Ultra Instinct transformation. Cunber's power has increased to the point that he can match Shido in his Ultra Instinct form and is even slightly more powerful than him in that state. In this form, Cunber can fight on par and outmatch Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. This is Cunber's most powerful form. His power level in this form is about 7,847,775,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Cunber and Akumo - Cunber shares an respectful relationship with his grandfather Akumo. Cunber shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Akumo and is extremely loyal towards him. Cunber also refers to him as 'Allfather Akumo'. Cunber and Goku - Cunber shows an extreme amount of hatred towards Goku as he was the one that defeated him with the Ultra Instinct transformation and wants to kill him so that he can become an Omni-King. Despite this, Cunber does shows respect towards Goku. Cunber and Shido - Cunber is shown to have a great hatred towards Shido. This accompanied with the fact that Shido possesses the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan and Cunber wants to eradicate all of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Despite this, Cunber also shows some respect towards him. Cunber and Broly - Similar to that of his relationship with Shido, Cunber also shows an immense amount of hatred towards Broly because he is a Legendary Super Saiyan. Cunber seems to view him as a weakling and wants to kill him. But he also demonstrates some respect towards him as well. Cunber and Lord Erion - Cunber shares a good relationship with Erion. Cunber is extremely loyal towards Erion and shows a great amount of respect towards him as well. Erion also views Cunber as a valuable soldier. Like many other characters, Cunber refers to Erion as 'Lord Erion'. Cunber and Kansei - Cunber shares a very close relationship with Kansei. Cunber shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Kansei and is extremely loyal towards him. Cunber is also shown to have a crush on her. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Saiyans